The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Lantana, botanically known as Lantana camara, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘UF-T3’.
Lantana camara is a member of Verbenaceae. Plants of this species attract numerous species of butterflies, tolerate harsh environmental conditions, have low maintenance requirements, and are easy to grow, making L. camara highly desirable for use in containers, hanging baskets, and landscapes. Commercial production of L. camara is widespread in the nursery industry, especially in the southern United States. However, this species has escaped cultivation through seed dispersal and has hybridized (as pollen donors) with Lantana depressa, a rare species native to Florida, resulting in its classification as a Category I invasive species for South and Central Florida. Very few of the existing commercial L. camara cultivars are highly male- and female-sterile. Therefore, there has been a strong need for new sterile cultivars in L. camara. 
‘UF-T3’ is a product of a planned breeding program at the University of Florida. The primary objective of the breeding program is to create new sterile Lantana cultivars with attractive plant growth habits (mounding, semi-mounding, to spreading), freely-flowering, and attractive flower coloration.
The new Lantana originates from a planned cross between ‘Dallas Red’ (unpatented) and a proprietary breeding line LAOP-9. ‘Dallas Red’ was selected as the female parent for its tetraploidy level, bright red flower color, and lack of production of unreduced female gametes. Breeding line LAOP-9 was selected out of a population of progeny from open pollinated ‘Lola’ (unpatented) in Wimauma, Fla. It was used as the male parent in the stated cross for its diploidy level, compact growth habit, and lack of production of unreduced female gametes. The stated cross was made in April 2007 in Wimauma, Fla. ‘UF-T3’ was discovered and selected in Wimauma, Fla. in October 2008 as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross.
Asexual propagation of the new Lantana by vegetative cuttings in a controlled environment in Wimauma, Fla. since 2008 has shown that the unique features of this new Lantana are stable and reproduce true to type in successive generations.